Perfect for Each Other
by Lalenna
Summary: Written for CSI: The Musical Intervention. Sara and Cath have new guys but both are shocked when they find out who the other is dating. OS.


Title: Perfect for Each Other 

**Rating** PG

**Disclaimer:** CSI and Characters belong to CBS., song to the GooGooDolls and the plot to me. This fic was written for CSI Projects 'CSI: The Musical Intervention', CSI Projects and CSI: The Musical Intervention are property of me.

**For:** KylieDaRock

**AN:** Written back in the Summer for CSI Romance...its not my usual 'ship lol...In fact it the first Greg/Cath fic Ive wrote so it was an experience lol. Hope you all enjoy. Please r&r.

_

* * *

Outside your apartment. One hour. xxx_

Sara smiled as she read the text message she had just received, wondering what it meant.

"New guy?" Catherine asked as she saw the brunettes smile as the pair filled in the paperwork for the double homicide they had just finished.

"Sorta. We've been dating a few months." Sara said stopping her work to look at the older woman.

"And why don't I already know about this?" Catherine asked following suit, more than happy to put aside work for a few minutes.

"I like my private life to be just that, private." Sara said with a slight laugh.

"So it's getting serious then, I mean if you're mentioning it." Catherine said smiling slightly, glad that her friend had finally found someone.

"Yeah I guess so." Sara admitted blushing

"So what's he like? I want the full rundown." Catherine asked intrigued.

"Great," Sara laughed. "A proper gentleman, really sweet. Showers me with flowers and dinner and chocolates."

"He sounds perfect. Does he have a brother?"

"Yeah he has but I thought you have a mystery fella. You can't complain about me keeping secrets, you usually tell all when you have a new guy but all I know about this one is you're dating him." Sara said for once throwing herself into the idle chatter.

"He's younger than me I think that's one of the reason I haven't really mentioned him, but he's fun to be around, Lindsey adores him and I don't know, we just click. I never would have put myself with this person in a million years but somehow we've ended together and it's like it's everything has fallen into place." Catherine sighed a smile tugging at her lips.

"Wow, that's great Cath, I'm really happy for you." Glancing at her watch Sara's smile dropped slightly. "Shoot, I have to run."

"Date?"

"Yeah,"

"Ditto, I expect a rundown tomorrow seems were into sharing now." Catherine laughed.

"Sure thing, catch you later."

"See ya Sara."

Forty minutes later Sara stood outside her apartment dressed and waiting for her date to show up when a limo pulled up outside. An elderly gentleman in a chuffers suit stepped out.

"Miss Sidle?"

"Yes that me."

"I'm Peters, I'm here to take you to your venue," the guy introduced himself as he opened the rear door to the limo, just as Sara's phone bleeped to say she had a message.

It's okay. The limo will take you to the restaurant.

"Umm, thanks." Sara said slipping into the vehicle.

Unsure of where she was going Sara tried to relax and enjoy the ride and was surprise when fifteen minutes later the limo rolled to a stop outside a darkened building. The door opened smoothly and Peters gave Sara a professional smile as he spoke to her. "You're date is inside Miss Sidle."

"Thank you very much," Sara said gathering control our herself and making her way to the doorway.

"Sara, is that you?" Sara jumped at the voice and confusion floored her as saw Catherine stepping out of an identical limo that she hadn't even notice had pulled up behind her.

"Cath? What are…"

"Right on time." Sara turned to look at Nick as he stepped out of the building, smiling at his familiar smile and the love she saw for her lighting his eyes.

"You and Nick? I would not have seen that coming." Catherine said with a smile evident in her voice.

"But then most people would have said that about us." Sara turned to see Greg emerging from the darkness behind Nick. Sara watched speechless as Greg walked over to Cath and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Did I just see that?" Sara asked Nick who had followed suit and was now beside her.

"I've know for a while." Nick admitted.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Would you have believed me?" Nick replied

"Yes but it would have taken a bit to get used to."

"Anyway that is only the first of tonight's surprises. Close your eyes." Sara did as she was asked and felt Nick's had slip into hers. Tugging gently, urging her to move forward. Following his lead Sara felt the slight chill of the evening breeze leave her as she entered the building. Behind her she could hear Catherine and Greg following in that she assumed was the same manner.

After several seconds standing in silence Greg voice broke through. "Open your eyes."

Sara opened her eyes and gasped in amazement and the entire room moved and flickered with the light of what seemed like hundred of candles.

"This is…" Sara's voice trailed off.

"Wow." Catherine breathed beside her.

"Come dance," Nick breathed into Sara's ear as music started to drift around the darkness.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now 

"I love you Sara Sidle." Nick whispered millimetres from her lips before capturing them.

Catherine smiled as she watched the couple before returning to the man in her life. "This is amazing."

"You deserve all this and more. You are amazing and sweet and beautiful and I love you more than life itself."

Catherine didn't reply deciding instead that actions spoke louder than words.

Sara pulled back just enough to smile at him and whisper "I love you," before returning to his lips and embrace.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight _

**Fini**

* * *

You know you wanna hit the button :P 


End file.
